Sacred Sanctuary
Sacred Sanctuary (also known as ''Holy Sanctuary ''in Japanese) is a Divine-Beast-themed Booster Pack in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Paradox ''series. It is the second set in the ''Paradox series, as well as the third set in the "Limit Break" series overall. It follows the Dance of Shadows/Dance of Light ''sets. It is followed by the ''Haunted Firestorm' '''set. Features The set contains cards from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Paradox fan fiction. The cover card for Sacred Sanctuary ''(pack) is either "Chronos, Lord of Time", "Cosmos, Lord of the Stars", or "Fos, Lord of the Radiance". The cover cards for ''Sacred Sanctuary ''(box) are all 3 aforementioned cards. The set has a red galaxy as the background. It includes new cards used by Yuka Tsukimori, Amane Tsukino, Zero Tsukimori, and 3 new characters. It introduces the "Sanctuary" and "Celestial Star" archetypes as well as the "Mana" archetype, which specializes in using Spell Counters to make use of its cards. Contains more members and support for the " " and "Suimin" archetypes, as well as new support for cards introduced in '' , ''and '' sets. Starting from this set onward, most Overlimit monsterz will have a layout similar to Splice Cards and Pendulum Monsters. You can use this set to power-up Structure Deck: Crystal Return. Card List *(SCNY-JP001) Legend HERO James ( ) *(SCNY-JP002) Cyber Sentinel (Common) *(SCNY-JP003) Cyber Ravager (Common) *(SCNY-JP004) Elemental HERO Electromaster (Rare) *(SCNY-JP005) Knight of the Sanctuary (Rare) *(SCNY-JP006) Paladin of the Sanctuary (Common) *(SCNY-JP007) Chronos, Lord of Time (Ultra Rare/Secret Rare/Ghost Rare) *(SCNY-JP008) Cosmos, Lord of the Stars (Ultra Rare/Secret Rare/Ghost Rare) *(SCNY-JP009) Fos, Lord of the Radiance (Ultra Rare/Secret Rare/Ghost Rare) *(SCNY-JP010) Left-Hand Man of the Sanctuary (Rare) *(SCNY-JP011) Guardian of the Sanctuary (Super Rare) *(SCNY-JP012) Banisher of the Sanctuary (Rare) *(SCNY-JP013) Hardened Armed Soldier (Ultra Rare/Secret Rare) *(SCNY-JP014) Quick "C" ( ) *(SCNY-JP015) Stargazer Swordsman (Rare) *(SCNY-JP016) Timegazer Swordsman (Rare) *(SCNY-JP017) Anti HERO Dark Wing (Common) *(SCNY-JP018) Anti HERO Crimson Wing (Common) *(SCNY-JP019) Anti HERO Night Wolf (Rare) *(SCNY-JP020) Neo-Spacian Paradox Stead (Rare) *(SCNY-JP021) Mana Centaur (Common) *(SCNY-JP022) Mana Swordsman (Common) *(SCNY-JP023) Mana Guardian Sage (Common) *(SCNY-JP024) Mana Fairy (Rare) *(SCNY-JP025) Mana Assailant (Super Rare) *(SCNY-JP026) Mana Forest Guardian (Ultra Rare/Secret Rare) *(SCNY-JP027) Celestial Stardust Dragon (Rare) *(SCNY-JP028) Celestial Star Bofu (Super Rare) *(SCNY-JP029) Celestial Star Hono (Common) *(SCNY-JP030) Celestial Star Raiden (Super Rare) *(SCNY-JP031) Celestial Star Umi (Rare) *(SCNY-JP032) Celestial Star Sunarashi (Rare) *(SCNY-JP033) Celestial Star Kage Kumorido (Super Rare) *(SCNY-JP034) Overlimit Commander (Common) *(SCNY-JP035) Overlimit Sniper (Common) *(SCNY-JP036) Overlimit Gardna (Common) *(SCNY-JP037) Overlimit Sabatuer (Rare) *(SCNY-JP038) Overlimit Enhancer (Common) *(SCNY-JP039) Overlimit Doctor (Common) *(SCNY-JP040) Overlimit Shaman (Common) *(SCNY-JP041) Destiny HERO - Shadow Claw (Rare) *(SCNY-JP042) Shenlong, the Divine Dragon II (Super Rare) *(SCNY-JP043) Suimin Daruma (Common) *(SCNY-JP044) Suimin Ebisu (Rare) *(SCNY-JP045) Suimin Benzaiten (Common) *(SCNY-JP046) Cyberdark Nemesis (Common) *(SCNY-JP047) Elemental HERO Black Luster Swordsman (Super Rare) *(SCNY-JP048) Celestial Star Kagayaku (Ultra Rare/Secret Rare) *(SCNY-JP049) Celestial Star Okina Tatsumaki (Common) *(SCNY-JP050) Star-Eyes Galactic Dragon (Common) *(SCNY-JP051) Suimin Sasuke (Common) *(SCNY-JP052) Suimin Amaterasu, the High Sun Ruler (Ultra Rare/Secret Rare) *(SCNY-JP053) Return from the Sanctuary (Rare) *(SCNY-JP054) Return of the Dark Sun (Ultra Rare/Secret Rare) *(SCNY-JP055) Mana Forest (Super Rare) *(SCNY-JP056) Mystical Energy (Rare) *(SCNY-JP057) Contact Fusion (Common) *(SCNY-JP058) Wave Change (Rare) *(SCNY-JP059) Sleeping Priestess' Awakening (Super Rare) *(SCNY-JP060) Reinforcement of the Celestial Stars (Super Rare) *(SCNY-JP061) City of the Stars (Rare) *(SCNY-JP062) Wish Upon a Star (Rare) *(SCNY-JP065) Miracle Star Fusion (Common) *(SCNY-JP066) Supernova (Ultra Rare/Secret Rare) *(SCNY-JP067) Divine Intervention (Rare) *(SCNY-JP068) Wrath of Chronos (Rare) *(SCNY-JP069) Wrath of Cosmos (Common) *(SCNY-JP070) Wrath of Fos (Common) *(SCNY-JP071) Rise of the Sanctuary (Common) *(SCNY-JP072) Revival of the Sleeping Priestess (Rare) *(SCNY-JP073) Celestial Star Return (Super Rare) *(SCNY-JP074) Call of the Celestial Stars (Common) *(SCNY-JP075) Star Signal (Common) *(SCNY-JP076) Celestial Star Barrier (Common) *(SCNY-JP077) Celestial Star Force (Rare) *(SCNY-JP078) Mana Control (Common) *(SCNY-JP079) Mana Energy (Rare) *(SCNY-JP080) Mana Force (Common) *(SCNY-JP081) Scorpius Serpent ( ) *(SCNY-JP082) Scorpius Hydra ( ) *(SCNY-JP083) Celestial Star Nettai Teikiatsu ( ) *(SCNY-JP084) Number L90: Legend Scorpius ( ) *(SCNY-JP085) Number L98: Galaxy-Eyes Final Graviton Dragon ( ) *(SCNY-JP086) Rank-Up-Magic Legend Force ( ) *(SCNY-JP087) Legendary Storm ( ) *(SCNY-JP088) Final Barrier ( ) *(SCNY-JP089) Celestial Star Sign ( ) *(SCNY-JP090) Constellation Fall ( ) Breakdown There are ??? cards in total. Counting cards released with more than one rarity, there are over ??? cards in the Master Set. These are comprised of: *1 *10 *3 Holographic Rare *? Secret Rare *? Ultimate Rare *? Ultra Rare *? Super Rare *? Rare *? Common Category:Booster Pack